


Isobel

by Hessefan



Series: Zaraki's meme [7]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Drugs, Humor, M/M, Mushrooms
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No había sido buena idea aceptar los hongos que Yachiru había recolectado esa mañana en compañía de Unohana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isobel

**Author's Note:**

> **Tema** : Isobel, Bjork.  
>  **Notas** : Ah, mierda, Bjork es rarísima. Estuve un rato con la mente en blanco (y la música en pausa) hasta que se me ocurrió esta sosedad, no me culpen a mí sino al reproductor de música XD

No había sido buena idea aceptar los hongos que Yachiru había recolectado esa mañana en compañía de Unohana. Nunca podía salir nada bueno de las cosas que rodeaban a esa enigmática mujer; pero fue Yumichika quien decidió darles una oportunidad para no despreciar el trabajo de la niña y arruinar su emoción.

—Yo le dije, capitán, que esos hongos eran dudosos. —Ikkaku intentó atajarse.

—Pero usted quería seguir comiendo —lo secundó Yumichika—, comió mucho.

Fue parte de la cena, cena que misteriosamente Yachiru no quiso probar. ¿Había habido alguna intención detrás de todo eso? Kenpachi no lo sabía, pero pensaba preguntárselo en cuanto lograra ponerse de pie. No era preocupante haber amanecido desnudo, entre medio de su quinto y tercer puesto -igualmente desnudos-, ni siquiera que Ikkaku estallara en risas al recordar que su capitán había pedido en mitad de la noche que lo llamaran _Isobel_. Lo verdaderamente preocupante era ese dolor punzante en esa zona donde la luz del sol no llegaba, o no debería llegar.

—¿Quién fue?

Ambos se replegaron finalizando abruptamente con la risa y rodaron por el tatami para tratar de mantenerse lo más lejos posible de la furia de su capitán.

—Fue él. —Ambos se echaron la culpa del revés.

Ellos, en su delirio, le habían hecho el amor a Isobel, la reina de la lujuria, no a Kenpachi Zaraki, el capitán del onceavo escuadrón. Había sido una de esas noches para recordar, muy a pesar de los involucrados.

 

**FIN**


End file.
